A Clash of Royal proportions
by asuka-2004
Summary: Two people, thrown together for the sake of an alliance. Sparks are bound to fly. Misunderstandings, lies, treachery, pranks. Could 2 people who hate each other find happiness with one another? COMPLETE
1. Betrothed

A Clash of Royal proportions  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Betrothed  
  
~~~~~~~ On the moon ~~~~~~~  
  
"Serenity, Serenity where are you, I need to speak with you." The voice rang through the palace like a warm summer breeze, Queen Selenity had been looking for her daughter for two hours now and she could not find her. The Queen didn't get angry very often, but she did on the odd occasion, god help the soul who had gotten her angry, for she had a fury to match that of a Centrif, one of the most feared beasts in the universe. "Serenity, come here now, I am not playing these games anymore with you, I must speak with you NOW!" Selenity was getting beyond mad, her daughter could be very stubborn at times and this was one of them. "Do not get you're royal panties in a twist mother I am here," The Queen spun around to see her daughter standing in a doorway, leaning against it's frame, arms crossed and a huge smirk covered her lovely features.  
  
"Serenity, I'm not in the mood for you're games today, we have something to discuss." Selenity looked over at her daughter, and she continued. "Well come and sit down so I can tell you, this is something I think you should be sitting down when you hear." Serenity reluctantly gave in to her mother's wishes and walked into the room and took a seat on her bed. "Yes mother, what is it that you wish to speak to me about?" Serenity was almost positive of what her mother was going to talk to her about, marriage. She had chased away many suitors over the years but her mother kept on persisting saying, "Serenity you must marry, it's for the good of the kingdom." She was sick of hearing those words, how many times she had heard them she did not know, but her reaction was always the same, she did not want to marry for her kingdom, she wanted to marry for love. She could remember the last suitor that she had chased away.  
  
~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serenity, you are so beautiful, I will be glad to have you as my queen." Diamond was the crown prince of the dark moon and Serenity hated him, but her mother had brought him here anyway, in the hope that she would grow to care for him, big mistake. Serenity rolled her eyes and stood, "Yes I am sure that you would Diamond." Serenity began to walk away when a evil thought spread across her mind, he would not go away on his own, so she would have to make him go away. She walked through the gardens with Diamond close behind and she stood by a beautiful lake. Diamond couldn't help it and he was awe struck, her features were enhanced by the waters reflection and she was even more beautiful than he thought. What he didn't know was that this was where Serenity brought all her suitors to get rid of them.  
  
She turned to the prince with a smile printed on her lips, "Diamond would you come here please?" She asked, her beautiful eyes burning into his skin. He dumbly stumbled forward until his was in front of her, she leaned in and placed her hands on his shoulders and put her lips up to his ear. She could feel him shiver underneath her hands; she smiled and whispered into his ear, "Diamond, do you think I am beautiful?" All he could do was nod. "Do you think I am kind?" she received another nod, "Do you think I am caring?" this time Diamond was able to let out a high pitched "Yes," as his answer. Serenity couldn't help it and an evil smirk spread across her lips, "Well Diamond, you wrong on the last two accounts." Diamond felt a growing pain in his loins and it took him a while to realise what she had done. He fell to the ground and looked up at the princess before him, her hands were on her hips and she was smiling down at him. "Go home Diamond, you will get nothing here, I will never be yours." And with that she turned and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~ End of flashback ~~~~~  
  
"Serenity, what are you laughing about?" Serenity was snapped from her thoughts and looked over at her mother, concern etched into her lovely features. "Yes mother I was just... thinking." Serenity let out another little giggle and her mother knew what she was thinking about. "What you did to prince Diamond was not funny Serenity, you nearly brought on war between us." Selenity's voice was stern and angry, causing Serenity to look at her mother in shock, "I was not my fault mother, he ran into my knee!" Selenity sighed and she continued what she was discussing before, "Well, as I was saying before Serenity, I need to speak with you. As you know, our alliance with the Earth is nearly at its end. There are only two ways to renew this alliance, one, is having an enemy attack, and that would leave us no choice but to form an alliance. And the second is..." Selenity wasn't sure how her daughter would react to the fact that she had betrothed her to someone she didn't even know. "Yes mother what is the second way?" Serenity was getting impatient and her mother could see it. Selenity bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit she had developed over the years, "Well, the second way, is by... marriage."  
  
Selenity closed her eyes waiting for her daughters out burst but it never came. She opened her eyes to see a very confused daughter looking at her, " What do you mean mother?" Selenity was afraid her daughter wouldn't know what she meant and now she had to explain it to her. "Well Serenity, you see... The royal family and myself have come to an agreement, you and the crown prince of the Earth, shall marry before your eighteenth birthday." Selenity watched her daughter and was now afraid. Serenity's eyes had grown wide and her mouth hung open, she stood from the bed and looked down at her mother, "MOTHER I AM NOT MARRYING SOMEONE I DO NOT EVEN KNOW! YOU KNOW I WILL ONLY MARRY FOR LOVE AND MY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY IS IN THREE WEEKS!!" Serenity was beyond angry, her mother had betrothed her to someone she didn't even know. And now that she was betrothed, she could not back out and try to drive him away, she was stuck with it, no matter how much she hated it.  
  
Serenity let out a scream of frustration and was beginning to walk out of the room when she heard her mother's voice, "Serenity, they will be here tomorrow morning, please try to get along, please!" Serenity ignored her mother and stalked out of the room, she was not going to give in without a fight that much was for certain, "let us see how much the prince will want to marry me after I give him everything I've got, I'll find a way out of this unwanted engagement, one way or another."  
  
So what did ya think??? This is my first moon kingdom fanfic, Serenity doesn't want to be married and she will do anything to stop it from happening? How will this new prince take her antics? And what will she do if he plays games of his own? Well R&R peoples I luuuuuurve review, it's so good to know people like your writing ^_^ anyways bubbye!!! 


	2. Betrothed part 2

A Clash of Royal Proportions  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Betrothed Part 2  
  
~~~~~~ On Earth ~~~~~~~~  
  
The king and queen sat on their respective thrones and watched the people dance, the ball had been going for some time now and their son, Endymion had not made and appearance. "Where is that boy? He should be here, not only does he have to make an appearance, but I must speak with him!" The kings' words were stern and swift, he was not happy with his son. "He shall be here my love, just wait, he knows how important this is to you." The queen placed a warm loving hand on the kings and he started to settle. "Damion, have patience, he will be here, I am sure of it." The queen looked over at her king and smiled. "I hope he will be Delilah, (AN: couldn't think of another name ^_^') for his sake!" The king was annoyed that his son had not yet made an appearance yet, but was willing to wait a little while longer.  
  
~~~~~~~ In The Gardens ~~~~~~~  
  
"Jedite, what are you doing?" an amused voice asked from the shadows. Jedite was dancing around one of his fellow generals, who looked like he was going to burst at his seams from laughter. "You were at the ball weren't you? How much did you all have to drink?" the man stepped from the shadows, and all fun stopped dead. The four generals looked up to stare into a pair of dark cobalt blue eyes, "Umm... we...*hick* had a little too much... *hick* I think... *hick*." But Zoicite couldn't help himself and he burst out laughing, and to his surprise, the man who came from the shadows began to laugh as well. "Well, you're not going to be much use to me like this, if we were to be attacked right now, I could just imagine what they would say. ' The valiant prince of Earth and his four drunk generals raged into battle, only to have to prince save their asses and the day'." The prince couldn't help but laugh at the looks of shock on his generals faces, "I was kidding guys, man, lighten up, you deserve to have some fun." The generals looked at each other and burst into laughter once more.  
  
After the generals laughter died down Kunzite spoke," Endymion, you're parents have been looking for you everywhere, they need to speak with you about something important... What ever that means." He looked up at his prince and couldn't help but laugh, his shoulders were drooped, his body slouched and his face had a mixture of sadness, fear and annoyance, "Man! What do they want now!" He slowly turned towards the castle and to find out what his parents had in store for him this time.  
  
~~~~~~ In the ball room ~~~~~~~  
  
"There his is my love, he has just entered the room, see he is over by the door." The queen nudged her husband and pointed to where their son was standing. The king called out to his son and motioned for him to join them, "Where have you been?" the king asked annoyance clear in his voice. The prince sighed, "I was outside in the gardens, thinking," the queen immediately went into mother mode "Why, what is wrong?" Endymion couldn't help but laugh, "It's nothing mother don't worry." He gave his mother a reassuring smile and turned back to his father, "so, what did you want to talk to me about?" The king moved nervously about his throne as he spoke to his son, "Well Endymion, as you know, the alliance with the moon is coming to an end. We need to renew that alliance and there are only two ways to do that. One, we get attacked and have no choice but to join forces, and two... "The king's eyes darted around the room, the feeling of uneasiness growing slowly, he knew how his son was going to react to his news, but it was the only way to renew the alliance.  
  
"Well father, what is it?" Endymion was growing impatient by the second, his father was hiding something and he knew it. The king's head snapped around to look at his son, he knew he was getting annoyed and he could no longer put it off, "Well son, the second option and the one that I have chosen... is marriage." Endymion looked at his father the way a boy looked at something he didn't understand. "What do you mean?" Endymion's eyes widened at the realization of what his father had just said. "Tell me you didn't arrange a marriage between me and that moon BRAT!" he all but screamed at his father, the king looked at his son and stood, "Endy, you do not know this girl, so how can you make judgments, you WILL marry her and you WILL NOT make any trouble, is that understood?!" the king looked at his son and he knew he wouldn't succumb to this easily, he had to find a way to make him want to marry the princess. He himself had never seen the princess, but had heard rumors about her beauty, grace and fiery temper, the perfect match for his son. "We leave for the moon in the morning, you will be ready and waiting to leave by seven or so help me when I find you, you will regret the day your mother had you." The kings eyes narrowed to slits as he spoke and he marched from the room after he had been satisfied with the look of shock and mortification on his sons face, he would come, even if he had to drag him.  
  
Endymion looked at his mother and said, "Fine I will go, but that doesn't mean I won't make any trouble, if I am to marry this girl I want to know she can handle the way I am," and with a last smirk he turned his back on his mother and walked from the room. As he entered the garden he found a bench and flopped down, putting his head in his hands, "What am I going to do?" he whispered to himself. He looked up at the moon and narrowed his eyes, "No matter what, I WILL get out of this marriage, one way or another!" he said and he rose from his seat and went to find his generals to tell them the news.  
  
Well this is what happened on earth, HA! This is going to be fun; in the next chapter they meet for the first time and sparks fly, but not the good kind. Endymion keeps on tripping over nothing and so does Serenity and other little things start to happen. But it's fun in the later chapters when they bring out the BIG guns (just gunna have to wait and see what I mean about that ^_^) and their parents try there hardest to get them together. Oh this story is going to be fun with a capital F. Well if you want to find out what happens yo're gunna have to.....  
  
REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!  
  
HA! Anyways I hope to hear what you think soon, I would like 7 reviews on this chapter for me to be able to continue (and not all from the same person that gets really depressing -_-') so sayonara ^_^.  
  
Stand for love and justice and you'll always come through!  
  
*Stands and does peace sign* 


	3. Meetings and Misunderstandings

A clash of royal proportions  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Meetings and Misunderstandings  
  
~~~~~ On the moon ~~~~~~  
  
"Serenity, hurry up and get ready, they will be arriving soon." Selenity was getting annoyed with her daughter; she had been locked away in her room for the past three hours and had refused to come out until they leave. "Serenity Rose Selene! You will get out here now or so help me I'll bust this door down, and you know I can!" Selenity was beyond angry, she was furious and no one wanted to cross the beautiful queen when she was angry. Selenity heard a cry of frustration from the other side of the door and it swung open, with a very angry and annoyed princess on the other side. " Mother, how many times do I have to tell you, I am NOT marrying that JERK from earth. And I am NOT going down to greet them either, you can do that on your own, or better yet, get my guardians to do it!" Selenity could see the fire in her daughters eyes, she had only been this angry once before, when the prince of the dark moon had first come and that was something the queen would rather forget.  
  
"Serenity, you will go down to meet them and you will behave yourself! Is that understood?" Selenity's hands were clenched by her sides and her eyes were but narrow slits. "And what if I decline, no wait, out right blatantly REFUSE!" Serenity said to her mother standing in the same position. A smirk came over the queens face and Serenity was sorry she had asked, "Well my dear daughter, I know how much you like your holidays to that resort in the outer galaxy. AND how much you love your sailor scout training. Well if you refuse to come down and play nice with our guests, then you will not be going to that resort until your old enough to take my place and you will not be doing ANY training until your twentieth birthday!"  
  
Selenity's smirk grew wider at the look of shock and horror on her daughters face, "you... you wouldn't!" Serenity couldn't believe what her mother was holding against her, the two things she loved to do most she was threatening to take away from her if she didn't do as she was told. "Oh really, you don't think I would do you?" the queen came right up into her daughter face, "Watch me!" and with that she proceeded to walk away to make preparations, but she spoke once more with her back to her daughter, " Oh and don't forget, they will be here in two hours." And with that she was gone, leaving her daughter to get ready.  
  
~~~~~~ On Earth ~~~~~~  
  
"Endy, come out, we have to be there in two hours." the king was pounding on his sons door to try and get him to come out. "I've already told you, I'M NOT GOING!" was the only thing heard from the other side of the door. " Endymion Darien Shields! You will come out here or so help me you'll regret it!" the king of earth, like the queen of the moon was furious with his child, he couldn't believe the audacity of his son behaving like a child. There came a loud click and a furious young man flew out the door, "And what makes you think you can make me go?" Endymion said, his eyes narrow slits and his words flowed from his clenched teeth. "You try my patients boy, you don't want to know what I can do to you." The king was staring at his son with equal intensity as he spoke, but his words were calm and clear. "Enlighten me father." Endymion said raising an eyebrow, this was all the coaxing the king needed, and he knew the prince's weaknesses and how to use them against him.  
  
"Well my son, if you do not come along and play nice, I will take away the two things dearest to you. Your will not be allowed to do any training until your twenty-third birthday, AND you will not be allowed to visit that place you call 'the hot spot' on mars until you take over the throne of earth. Do I make myself clear?" The king stood, arms folded and an evil smirk on his face, he watched his son with grown amusement as his face turned from rage to utter mortification. "You wouldn't, you know how much those two things mean to me!" the prince's eyes were wide in shock and his voice was shaking. "Yes my son I would. So the more time you stand here arguing about it, the more time you waste that you could use to get ready. Time is ticking away my son, and so are your chances of still having the privilege of the two things you love the most." And with one last smirk, the king was gone.  
  
~~~~~ Two Hours Later ~~~~~  
  
"Serenity, stand up straight, and take your hands off your hips. Don't scrunch your face up at me young lady, you told me you would behave." Serenity looked at her mother and sighed, doing as she was told. "Why did you have to be so difficult about this mother, you already know I'm not going to like him." Serenity gave her mother a wide smirk; her mother was just about to reply when their company was introduced.  
  
"PRESENTING THEIR ROYAL HIGHNESSES, KING DAMION, QUEEN DELILAH AND CROWN PRINCE ENDYMION!" trumpets blew to signal their entrance, and the queen and her entourage stood to show respect, all that is except princess Serenity, who had walked to the throne to sit down, she was not in the mood to entertain guests.  
  
"King Damion, it's good to see you again, it's been too long." She said bowing to the king. "Selenity, we're old friends, no need for formality here and you know It." The king said with a smirk, the king of earth and the queen of the moon had been friends since childhood. "Well, you won't mind if I call you by your old nick name then wont you," the queen said giving him a smirk in return, "hey bubbles." She said raising an eyebrow. The kings' smirk turned to a look of utter horror at the mention of his old nick name. "Well now why'd you have to go and bring that up, now what was your nick name again, let me think... oh I remember, bunny" and it was the queens turn to look horrified. But the horror turned to sudden laughter as both burst into fits of laughter. "Oh it really ahs been too long." The king said trying to stop laughing. "Yes, yes it has old friend." Said the queen trying to regain her composure.  
  
"Well, were is this lovely daughter I have heard so much about?" the king said looking around, his eyes were drawn to the throne, where she sat. She was sitting on the throne, leaning over to one side, her head resting in her hand, her legs crossed, and she looked very annoyed. "She is standing..." she looked beside her, but Serenity was not there. The queen looked around in a panic and was drawn to the throne by a voice, "Don't worry mother, I'm still here, I just wanted to sit down that's all." The boredom lingered on her voice and her mother felt a bitter taste in her mouth, and she vowed to herself that her daughter would pay for this later. "Yes Serenity, come here please." The queen asked, motioning for her daughter to join her in meeting their guests. Serenity rolled her eyes, but complied with her mothers' wishes and went to greet her guests.  
  
"Hello your majesties, my name is Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom, I'm please to make you acquaintance." She bowed and gave her mother a sideways glance, Well mother, I'm being polite, when can I go. This is boring me, I want to go and do something else, chase a Centrif maybe. Ha! That would be a lot more fun that this. Serenity thought spoke to her mother (AN: BTW is telepathy or thought speak, so if you see it in later chapters as well, that's what it is ^_^). Well Serenity you can just go do that, AFTER our guests have settled in. Oh and by the way Serenity, the trips to that resort have been postponed for six months. You do not act the way you did when we have guests. Serenity tried to regain her composure in front of her guests, but it was to no avail, she let out a cry of frustration and stormed off.  
  
Endymion was standing behind his father, arms crossed in a huff; he was about to ask his father if he could leave, when he heard an angel speak. " Hello your majesties, my name is Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom, I'm please to make you acquaintance." She said. He was staring at the wall trying to get the bells to stop chiming in his ears, they finally stop when he heard a cry of frustration and looked around to see two streams of golden hair disappear around the corner. /Humph, that must be the princess, what a brat! / He thought to himself (AN: // is thinking you know the drill, yada, yada, yada, now back to the story ^_^).  
  
Serenity went into her room and changed into one of her less beautiful dresses, in fact it was a plain cotton blue dress. She took her hair out of the royal style and let it flow freely around her, it nearly came down to her ankles when it was fully out and she loved her long hair. She picked up her cat and went for a walk in the garden to cool off, /this day has started off really bad, it can't get much worse than this! / She thought to herself as she walked to the garden.  
  
Endymion stood and bowed to the queen, "It is an honor to finally meet you your majesty." "Ha ha ha, there is no need for that young prince, call me Selene, that is what my friends call me." She said motioning for him to stand. "Well, In that case call me Darien, most of my friend and close family call me that, though most of the time they prefer to call me Endy." "Well Darien, I hope you enjoy your stay here." "Yes, I'm sure I will. Your majesty can I ask a favor of you?" Darien asked (AN: I'm changing Endymion's character and Serenity's names to Serena and Darien, it's a lot easier that way ^_^'). "Why of course Darien, what do you ask?" Selene looked at the young prince and smiled as a slight rose colour formed on his cheeks. "Well, I was wondering if I could take a look around, look at the area a little. I would really like to see your gardens, I have heard of their beauty." The queen couldn't help but laugh, "of course you can Darien, but be back here by noon, we are having a celebration dance starting at noon." Darien gave a quick nod, bowed to the queen and walked in the direction pointed out to him by one of the servants.  
  
~~~~~ In The Garden ~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, isn't it beautiful Luna?" Serena asked cupping a rose in her hand. "Yes it is princess, but remember the saying, even the most beautiful rose has its thorns. Take a look at yourself." Luna laughed at the bright red tinge her princesses' cheeks had taken on. "Oh Luna, always making fun of me." Serena giggled as she hugged her guardian cat. Serena just sat there for a little while admiring the rose, when a dark shadow fell over her a deep voice spoke, "What are you doing there?" Serena stood with such speed that she nearly made this stranger fall over. "Who are you?" she asked, heart still racing from the start he gave her. She looked at the man in front of her and stood in awe, he was cute, no scrap that, he was GORGEOUS! He was about 6'2", tan skin, strong muscular build, midnight black hair that fell over his deep piercing blue eyes that's stared expectantly at her. "Well aren't you going to answer me? Are all the servants in this place like you?" That was all Serena needed to hear, she snapped the moment he had called her a servant. Her eyes burnt with rage and her fists were clenched by her sides, she stared straight at the unknowing prince.  
  
"Who do you think you are? And what do you think your doing bossing me around! Do you have any idea who I am buster?" She was slowly walking towards him, the glint of death in her eye, all he could do was laugh. "Do you really expect me to be afraid of a Servant?" he burst out laughing once more and she came dangerously close to him, invading his personally space. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" he growled warningly at her, "Or you'll do what?" she said jabbing him with a finger. He was completely taken back by the fact that she had the audacity to touch him, he was too shocked to even reply, so he just stood there, mouth agape. "Who do you think you are buddy? You come into MY domain, MY castle, MY life and you treat me as if I'm a SERVANT! You will dearly pay for this!" Serena's eyes were slits and she poked him to emphasize every word slowly pushing him back, unbeknown to her he was backing right into a low hedge. She saw his arms flaying around for something to grab onto, the look of shock on his face, heard his cry as he fell, and the crunch as he hit the ground, HARD!  
  
Serena couldn't help but laugh, she heard him from behind the bush, "NO ONE LAUGHS AT THE PRINCE OF EARTH AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" As soon as Darien had said those words, Serena's breath caught in her throat. She was just about to reply when her mother came out looking for her. "Oh, Serenity, there you are I've been looking all over for you, Argh! What are you wearing! You know I don't like you dressing like a servant, well hurry up and go and get ready, we will be starting soon." The queen rambled on so much she didn't hear the frantic movement in the bushes until she was finished talking. She looked over and saw a very pale, and very afraid prince kneeling behind the bushes, he managed to stammer, "y... you... you're the pr... princess?" The smirk on her face confirmed his fears, and now he was in hot water, no wait, more like drowning in it.  
  
Well what did you think???? The next chapter is called let the games begin, and that's where the fun REALLY starts *Smiles evilly and rubs hands together* well if you want to find out what happens your just going to have to review, and I hope to get lots and lots of reviews, the more reviews, the quicker the updates. Well till next chapter then, SIYONARA!  
  
*Stands and does peace sign and smiles* 


	4. Explanations and Plans

A Clash of Royal Proportions  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Explanations and Plans  
  
Darien stared at the smirking princess before him, how could he have been so stupid, even with her hair down she looked like the queen. "Well are you going to get up off the ground or what? As much as it amuses me to see you face down in the dirt, my mother wants you to be comfortable and I don't think being on the ground would be all that comfortable." The princess said, hands on hips a huge evil smirk on her lips. Darien resisted the urge to retort and stood, brushing himself off. In the mean time the queen was standing there, eyes wide, blinking and looking from one to the other as if she missed something. "What, what's going on here? Oh no Serenity, don't tell me you've started that again!" The prince looked on wide-eyed as the queen went from grace to three-year-old girl. She wailed at her daughter who just stood there, one hand on hip and the other held her head. "Mother, don't do this please! Yes I'm going to do what I always do; I do NOT want to be married. Especially to that JERK!" Serena said pointing straight at the prince. Darien saw red, how dare she call him a jerk; he was a prince for god sake! But before he could bombard her with a barrage of insults, she turned on her heal and stormed off.  
  
"What's her problem?" Asked a bewildered prince, he looked over to the queen who was shaking her head. "Serenity, does not want to marry. She has driven away all of the suitors that have come to ask for her hand, in... interesting and inventive ways so to speak." The prince could hear the queens' unsteady and uncomfortable laugh and cocked an eyebrow inquisitively. "What do you mean, interesting and inventive?" Darien asked taking a seat, from what he had seen it would take a while to explain it all. And so the queen filled him in on all of the ways her daughter had chased away any suitor, her hot headed temper and her knack for finding out anyone's weakness, no matter how well hidden it was kept. After her long- winded explanation, she looked over and couldn't help but laugh; the prince was once again as white as a sheet. He quickly shook his head to bring him back to reality and turned to the queen. "Well your highness, she's in for a rude awakening, because I don't give up so easily and I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well." And with that the prince rose from his seat and went to get ready for the upcoming ball.  
  
~~~~~~ In Serenity's room ~~~~~~~  
  
"Argh! That arrogant, pompous, long winded, good for nothing, freak show of a prince! How DARE he treat me like that! I'm personally going to make his life a LIVING HELL!" The princess was furious, not only was her honor at stake, but her pride was as well. "Serena, you can't do that and you know it, the queen would be furious and you know what she can and WILL do if you so much as batter an eyelid wrong!" Her ever wise and annoying guardian said. Serena looked over and could have sworn that Luna was smirking; well, as well as a cat could smirk anyway. "Argh! Your right as usual Luna, well I better get ready, I don't want Mr High and mighty to wait too long and I know mother will be furious if I don't look my best. Why does my mother have to be so infuriating! " Serena let out a cry of frustration and went to find a dress to wear. She spent all of five minutes finding a dress and a further hour and a half getting ready. When she emerged from the bathroom she was a vision to behold.  
  
Her pale blue dress hugged all the right places, and flared out around her waist to fall into a pool at her feet. The bodice was incrusted with diamonds and sapphires in a pattern of stars and a moon in the center. It was a sleeveless dress that had silver trimming around the top edge of the dress, and she wore her mothers crescent moon earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was in the traditional royal family style, with small sliver roses and jewels strategically placed. Her natural beauty was enhanced by a small amount of silver eye shadow and the smallest amount of light pink lip-gloss. "Serena words can not express how beautiful you look, even the goddess Selene would be put to shame." Serena looked over at Luna and blushed, she really didn't need Luna telling her that, she was already uncomfortable as it was.  
  
*Knock knock* Serena walked over to the door and opened it to be greeted by four familiar faces. "Mina, Lita, Amy, Rei you all look so beautiful, and I mean that guys." She couldn't help but giggle as all of her friends blushed seemingly on cue. Mina, the princess of Venus was wearing a long off the shoulder orange dress, with gold hearts flowing over the bodice, her hair was done in the usual way, except instead of a bow she had her mothers heart shaped flowers, native to only her planet. Lita, princess of Jupiter was wearing a long forest green, spaghetti strap dress; it had small flecks of sliver which made it shimmer and her hair was let down to frame her face, instead of her usual rose earrings, she wore her mothers silver lightning bolt earrings. Amy, the princess of Mercury was wearing a deep blue dress that looked like ice crystals and shimmered in the light, she also wore the flower of reasoning, an flower made of ice, again native only to her planet. And Rei, the princess of mars wore a long red dress that tied up around her neck, there was a slit up along the side to mid thigh and her back was left open. She also wore a flower from her native planet, it was a vibrant red flower that seemed to burn with intensity, but it didn't give off any heat, it was one of the most beautiful flowers Serena had ever seen.  
  
'Well Serena, Are we gonna stand here all day or are we going to go to the party?" Rei was the only one of the group who always picked on Serena, but she knew deep down that she only did it because she cared. "Well girls, first I need your help on something." At the mention on the princess needing help all ears perked up and she was surrounded before she could say 'boo!' "What, what do you need our help with?" all eyes stared at the princess waiting to find out what she needed help with. "Well you see it's that arrogant prince that came here from earth, I want to get rid of him, but I need your help guys." The mention of the prince and wanting to get rid of him all girls backed away quickly. "Woh, woh, backup there girly, we are NOT helping you get rid of the prince." Mina said shaking her head from side to side and waving her hands in the air. Serena did the only thing she could think of, she put on the ol' puppy dogface and water works. "But guyyyyyys you have to help me, pleeeeeeease. I'll do anything, I just want him Outta here, pleeeeeeease." Serena looked up at them with big puppy dog eyes and they caved in two seconds flat. "Ok, ok, we'll help you Serena, just stop looking at us like that will ya." Rei said trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Serena jumped up in two seconds flat and squealed with delight, "Well, here's what we're going to do..." and she told them what she had planned. After about half an hour of talking and careful planning the room erupted into a booming sound of laughter. "Oh my goodness Serena, that is the best plan you've come up with yet. I have to admit it, but this is going to be fun to watch, and at least I get to help out with this one." All eyes turned to Amy in shock, no one have ever heard her talk this way before. Amy went a bright shade of crimson and she stuck her tongue out at her friends, "What, didn't you know that I could have fun. It may look like it but I'm not all study and work you know. I do know how to have fun. Why do you think I'm not betrothed yet?" Amy said with a smirk on her face that the girls thought alien to her. The laughing subsided and they heard the trumpets announcing the arrival of guests. "Well we best be off then now won't we." Serena giggled and she and her friend walked to the ballroom and to the fun that awaited them there.  
  
~~~~~~ In the Ball Room ~~~~~~  
  
"PRESENTING HER ROYAL HIGHNESS PRINCESS SERENITY. AND HER AUNTERAGE, THE PRINCESS LITA OF JUPITER, THE PRINCESS MINA OF VENUS, THE PRINCESS AMY OF MERCURY, AND THE PRINCESS REI OF MARS."  
  
All was silent in anticipation of their arrival, no one at the ball other than the queen had seen the princess in her all her royal beauty. As they entered gasps could be heard from ever direction, and you could see the looks of lust in the men's eyes and the daggers of jealousy from the ladies. Serena looked around as if trying to find something and smirked when her eyes gazed upon the princes' back. She strolled up to the princes and tapped him on the back, "Is that anyway to treat the entrance of one of the guests of honor?" the princes spun around and went into complete shock. /Oh my god! She's absolutely gorgeous, damn it, now I know why the others were so easily fooled. / Darien thought to himself. The princess smirked at his staring and thought, / this is going to be easier than I first thought. / And without so much as a good bye she disappeared into the crowd, leaving behind a very stunned and very determined prince. He would find her, and he would show her that he is not leaving, no matter what she threw at him.  
  
Yes I know, not a very long chapter and kinna boring, but I'm suffering from writers block at the moment so bare with me please ^_^'. Oh what does Serena have planned? I know I said this chapter was the one where the fun began, but that was before I got writers block ~,_,~. Oh well, the next chapter will take a little bit longer because of study, and it will be longer because it's the first chapter of them playing pranks on one another, lets just say Darien ends up in a lake...lol. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, that gives me inspiration to write (this chapter result of too much study ~_~, gotta have a break) I hope to get lots more reviews, and I promise then next chapter will be the best one yet. So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! Please *looks at reader with big puppy dog eyes* Well see ya next time readers, another reason this chapter wasn't as good as the rest is because I finished it at 1:30 in the morning *sigh*.  
  
Sayonara *does peace sigh and grins widely* 


	5. Let The Games Begin

FINALY I GET TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!  
  
A Clash of Royal Proportions  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Let the games begin  
  
The ball began to irritate Serena, she always had some jerk at her side drooling over her and staring. But there was only one jerk she was paying attention to by sending him death glares, Darien stood at the other side of the room and hadn't taken his eyes off Serena all night, other than when she strode away when they first met this evening. He was drinking in her beauty, he couldn't take his eyes off her no matter how much he tried and something in his heart was pulling him towards this fiery beauty. / I wonder what her skin feels like/ Darien thought to himself. /Whoa where did that come from! I am so not thinking about that brat! / He shook his head to rid him of these thoughts and Serena took this to her advantage. She, quick as a flash ducked behind some people and started to walk to the outer balcony. She looked back to see the prince looking puzzled and his head darting from side to side trying to find her.  
  
Serena walked out onto the balcony and was greeted by a gust of cool wind flowing around her. She smiled as she felt the presence of a wind sprite, she giggle and held out her hand, finger stretched. No sooner had she done this that a little girl was sitting on her finger, the fairy creature was pale blue in colour and wore a small blue dress, she had beautiful deep blue eyes and a small smile graced her lips. Behind her the sprite had a beautiful pair of wings that looked like a crystal and just as fragile. Serena smiled and looked down at her friend, "Hello sparrow." Serena said with a smile to her friend. Sparrow giggled, "hello princess Serenity, it has been a long time, what did you wish to speak to me about?" . Serena let an evil smile grace her lips and the little sprite giggled, "who is it this time Serena?" she asked with her head cocked to the side. "Oh no one special just that jerk from earth, Darien I think his name is." Serena said shrugging her shoulders as if it didn't bother her what his name was.  
  
"And what would you like me to do THIS time, with THIS one?" The small sprite said crossing her arms. "Well I want you to play a small prank on him, not enough to wound him, just his pride." Serena said with a smirk, she had everything planned, now if only everything would go ACORDING to plan it would be fine. She continued explaining the plan to the small girl who had fallen off her finger laughing somewhere along in the explanation from either laughing or just pure shock, she wasn't quite sure. "You've really done it this time Serena, that is priceless." The little sprite said wiping a tear away from her eye. "You know what to do then?" Serena asked her little friend, "Yes my friend I do, I will wait for your signal by the lake." And with that the little sprite was gone with a gust of wind.  
  
"Now to put my plan into action," Serena said as she walked back into the ball, when she spotted the unsuspecting prince and she couldn't help but smirk. /Well it's now or never, tonight, dear prince, will be one you wont soon forget. / Serena thought to herself as she silently walked up behind him. Darien didn't hear her approach and continued speaking, dismissing the looks of sheer terror on his generals faces. "Well, that brat of a princess better get back here soon, I'm not going to wait here all night." The prince of earth crossed his arms and leaned against a large pillar. "I mean, granted she may be the most beautiful creature in the universe, but she has the personality of a brick." Darien said with a laugh, which quickly stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and someone speak.  
  
"Tisk, Tisk, talking about people behind there back isn't nice your majesty, they might over hear you." Serena smirked as she felt him stiffen under her hand. "Oh and what was that about me having the personality of a brick? Hmm, prince." If possible Darien stiffened even more afraid to move. "if you wish to apologize to me I'll be in the garden, this ball is getting to me." And with that she turned on her heel and walked away /This is perfect./ she thought to herself as she exited the room. When Darien was sure she was gone he exploded on his generals, "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME SHE WAS BEHIND ME!" Darien said franticly waving his hands in the air, all colour had drained from his face when she had touched his shoulder. "We tried to, but we couldn't speak." Zoicite said wiping his forehead. Kunzite mumbled, "if you are that dense that you couldn't see the looks of pure horror at what was about to happen then you deserved all you got." As he rubbed his head.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY KUNZITE? DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO TELL ME?" Darien said looming over the poor kunzite in the good ol' fashion anime way. (AN: I think the whole anime looming concept it so funny ^_^.) Kunzite cowered in fear as he stumbled over the words, "Ah... ah... n... no... y...you... r m... m...a...jes...ty." he stammered. "No I thought not." Darien said, "Well I'm going to find the princess to apologize to her." And with that Darien walked towards the gardens in hope of finding her.  
  
~~~~~~~ In the garden ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena sat on her favorite bench looking up at the Earth, it was so beautiful, and oh how she wished she could visit that place that she had dreamed about for so long. Just as she closed her eyes a small gust of wind told her that the prince was now out in the garden looking fro her. She didn't wish to move but she knew if she didn't that this prince wouldn't go away. So she got up and used a small bit of her magic to illuminate herself in a silvery light. She heard him call out her name, she giggled and slowly walked towards his voice. She saw him fighting with a rose bush trying to get his cape back and she couldn't help but laugh. As soon as she did she regretted it, for his head immediately snapped up to see where the noise had come from. He spotted her hiding behind a bush and he looked as if she were his prey, "gottcha!" he said as he ripped his cape free and started after the princess. Serena gasped and ran as fast as she could to get away from him, but she had to admit to herself that this was kinna fun.  
  
She reached the lake and slowly walked out onto its surface, she was in the middle of the lake when Darien caught up with her. When he emerged from the garden what he saw took his breath away. Serena was standing in the middle of the lake, covered in a silvery glow, her hands held closely to her chest and her hair was being blown around but some unknown force for there was no wind. Her eyes were closed and the crescent moon on her forehead was glowing with a faint gold light. Serena opened her eyes and turned to look at Darien, who was frozen in wonder and awe. She reached out a hand towards him, beckoning him onto the lake. He looked at the lake and then at the angel on it's surface with an 'are you crazy' look on his face. Serena giggled and said "Do not be afraid young prince, I will keep you above the surface. This is the most perfect place to see the earth in its full magnificence, do you not wish to see your home at it most beautiful?"  
  
Darien was intrigued, he was interested as to what she meant so he took an uneasy step onto the water. And much to his surprise, his foot remained above water, so he took another step and another until he was beside the princess. She was looking up at the earth with a dreamy look on her face, / She looks like she longs to go to earth, but has never been. / Darien thought to himself as he studied her features carefully, he had never noticed before how beautiful she was. What Darien didn't know was that at the precise moment the earth eclipsed the sun. Serena stretched out a hand and pointed to the earth "look," she said as she gazed in awe at the earth. Darien looked up at the earth and his breath caught in his throat, he had never see his home so beautiful. The earth was illuminated by a gold aura that filled his heart with pride, the earth was his home and now seeing this new side to it brought him more joy than he could say.  
  
"Darien can I ask you a question," Serena said looking at the prince. "Of course Serenity what is it?" Darien asked looking into her eyes. "Would you like to go for a swim?" she asked, an evil smirk gracing her lips. Darien felt a wave of fear come over him, but before he could speak Serena snapped her fingers and he felt the lake swallow him. When he rose, he could hear the princess laughing, when he tried to grab her to pull her in she dodged out of the way. Serena was dancing around on the surface of the lake with ease laughing at the now soaked prince. Darien when under and when he didn't come up Serena stopped dancing and started to worry. "Darien, Darien are you ok? Where are you? Why haven't you come up? DARIEN!" Serena was franticly looking around for him but could not find him. Little did she know that he was right below her and before she knew what was happening she felt a hand around her ankle and she too was swallowed by the lake.  
  
When she came up for air she was furious, for in front of her was a smirking prince. As the saying goes god hath no fury like a woman's scorn, as Darien was soon to find this out. Serena swam for the edge of the lake and walked onto the land, fists clenched. Darien also walked onto the land laughing like a child. His laugher was quickly forgotten when Serena spun on her heal and stormed over to him with a glint of murder in her eye. Darien gulped awaiting the verbal bashing her was sure he was going to get, what he did get however he did NOT expect. Darien had closed his eyes awaiting the verbal onslaught, but what he got was nothing of the sought. Darien suddenly found himself sprawled out on his royal behind, with a tremendous pain in his jaw. He looked up in shock at the princess before him, whose fists were clenched and the fire of hatred burned in her eyes. /Oh, no, she did NOT just hit me! / Darien thought to himself as he stood and faced his attacker. "WHAT DID YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR?" He asked rubbing his cheek. "ARGH! Don't be such a baby! And you deserved it!" Serena spat through clenched teeth.  
  
Just as Serena's fists were about to go flying again, a strange wind picked up. Darien found himself in the air one second; then found himself back in the water another. Serena laughed as he came up for air, "this is just the beginning princey," She hissed. "If you don't leave, it will get much, much worse, got it!" Then she turned on her heal and walked away. Darien removed himself from the water and looked at where she had left, "Oh I'm not going anywhere princess, and yes it will get worse, but not for me. You have no idea who your dealing with here." And he two turned and left for the palace.  
  
I know, I know, sorry I haven't written in like sooooooo long, but I've been away. This is where all the fun begins *grins evilly* Darien has to try and win this little game with just the help of his generals, while Serena has the help of the other princesses and the help of the creatures of the moon. Who will win? And what happens when one starts to develop feelings for the other? Which one develops the feelings? Hmmm who will it be? Serena or Darien? That will be decided on reviews. And what's with those nicknames between the king of earth and the queen of the moon ^_^'? you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Till next time readers SAYONARA ^o^  
  
REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Oh No, I am NOT in love!

A Clash Of Royal Proportions  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Oh No I am NOT in love!!!  
  
~~~~~~ In Serena's room ~~~~~~~  
  
"You should have seen the look on his face, it was priceless." Laughed Serena as she sat on her bed. She was talking to four girls who were hugging pillows on the floor eagerly awaiting what the young princess had to say. "Come on Sere tell us more, we want to know EVERYTHING that happened!" said Rei as she stood and sat next to the young moon princess. " Ok, ok, I'll tell you." And with that Serena started to tell the story of the lake and was relishing every moment of it. Finally when she was finished all that could be heard through the corridors was the laughter of the five princesses.  
  
"For the love of Selene, I can't believe you did that. If your mother found out she would ground you for like eternity." Laughed Mina. "Oh I would have loved to be there to see the look on his face when he hit the water AND when you punched him." Amy said covering her mouth wither hand to try and stop the laughter. All eyes turned to Amy then Lita smiled, "never knew you had it in you Ames." Amy's cheeks went a bright crimson and the others laughed. "Well he's a jerk and he deserved that and much more." Serena said crossing her arms in a huff. "Ok, now our part of the plan was to try and get to the generals right?" Mina asked and Serena nodded her head. "Well I think it's time for bed, we'll put the second faze of the plan into action tomorrow." Rei said. The other girls nodded in agreement and they all went to their respective sleeping bags and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
But Serena was still awake in her bed trying to figure something out. /why did I feel like that at the lake, what was that feeling? Goddess Selene am I loosing my mind??? / Serena tossed and turned trying to shake this feeling, but try as she might she could not. / Ok lets look at it this way, he's a big jerk would I wouldn't been seen dead with. But those eyes you could just melt in. WOAH! Hold on there Sere, get a grip on reality here, you did NOT just think that! / Serena was trying to figure out why she was thinking these things when it suddenly came to her. Serena shot up into a sitting position, face as white as a ghost, "Oh No, I am NOT in love with that Jerk!!" Serena laid back down and she said a mantra to herself "I am not in love, I am not in love, I am not in love!!!" but no matter how many times she said it, the feeling just grew stronger and stronger, and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~ Darien's room ~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien paced up and down his room, his cape and armor was discarded on a near-by chair. "How DARE she hit me!" Darien said rubbing the now deep purple bruise on his cheek. /she's got one hell of a left hook though. WHAT! Why am I praising her left hook when I'M the one she HIT! / Darien rubbed his temples, it had been a very long night and his mind wasn't on his side it seemed. "What's wrong with me!" he said as he walked to the window. He looked up and he saw the Earth, suddenly all the memories from before the punch came back to him. / Goddess she looked beautiful on that lake. WOAH! Darien get a grip you are NOT thinking abut that brat! / But no matter how hard he tried, his mind always ended up on Serena.  
  
Suddenly something occurred to him, something he was trying to ignore, "Oh hell no, I am NOT in love with that brat!" but no matter how much he told himself that he couldn't shake this feeling of warmth when he thought of Serena. "Damn, why me! And why did it have to be her???" he cursed under his breath and he felt his heart constrict. All of a sudden he saw Serena in fear and crying in his mind. Without even thinking he leapt from his spot and ran as fast as he could in the Direction of Serena's room.  
  
As he ran the feeling grew stronger and that only made his speed increase. / I can't deny it any longer, I love Serena and there's nothing I can do about it. / As he rounded a corner he came to Serena's room, with out even knocking he barged in. "SERENA!" he called, and he was greeted by five very tired and annoyed faces. "What the HELL do you think you're doing, and why are you in my room!!" Yelled Serena as she covered herself up. /Oh great! Just what I need. /.  
  
I know the updates have been taking a bit long, ok a LOT long. But I have more time now and I'm starting on the next chapter as we speak so don't fret. Also for those of you who think that nothing else is going to happen your wrong. Serena doesn't know what she really feels, she only THINKS she loves him at the moment, she find out it's true later on. Hmmm, what's going to happen to Darien, he barged in on five sleeping girls with very bad tempers! The next chapter has some humor in it so read on my readers. And thank you to all of the great reviews. Also I know this chapter is kinna short but the next one will be longer I promise. Also for all of the Yu-gi-oh fans I'm going to be writing a yu-gi-oh fan fic after this one is finished. Also I have a few more floating around in my head so I have plenty to write ^_^. Well till next time Sayonara!!!!!! 


	7. Long Nights and Strange Messages

A Clash Of Royal Proportions  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Long Nights and Strange Messages  
  
Darien stood, frozen in horror, how could he do such a stupid thing, and by the looks on the girls faces, he was going to regret it very soon. " Darien, you still haven't answered my question, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!?" Serena yelled as she leapt from the bed and stalled over to the prince. Darien couldn't speak; Serena was standing before him in a white silk nighty and her hair cascading down her back. "Well??" Serena asked as she poked him in the chest, bringing him back to reality. "Ah...I...Um... I was walking past and I heard someone scream, yeah that it I heard someone scream." Darien said beginning to sweat, /Good one Darien, they're really gunna believe that now aren't they. You were walking by and you heard someone scream, that's the best you could come up with?? You're pathetic! / Darien mentally kicked himself for that obvious lie.  
  
Serena looked up at him and rapidly blinked, "you heard someone scream? No one screamed in here." And with that she turned around to look at her friends, "Any of you scream?" She asked the girls who all shook their heads no. All of a sudden the same idea occurred to all the girls, it would be perfect to get back at Darien for waking them up. All girls turned to look at the unsuspecting prince with evil smirks on their lips and the glint of mischief in their eyes. All the colour from Darien's face and he backed away slowly, but he only ran into a door. Serena had shut the door while he was preoccupied. Darien gulped and shakily asked the girls, "Um... what are you doing... oh look at the time, it's time for me to go." And with that he tried to claw his way out of the room, but to no avail. Darien was trying every which way to try and get out and ended up hitting his head on a desk (AN: yes Serena had a desk, mind you it wasn't covered in school work...lol) and lay unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Hey this is turning out better than I had hoped, Mina, get your make-up kit, Amy, your hair kit, Rei get your ugliest jewelry and Lita tie him to a chair in case he wakes up, I'll take care of the clothes." And with that the girls set off on their respected tasks. When they returned they set to work to make the prince regret ever waking them up, or for that matter coming to the moon in the first place. When they were finished, they carried the prince to the throne room and placed him on the main throne, "this is going to be priceless when he wakes up," Serena giggled, she used a small amount of her magic to make sure he wouldn't wake up till after they did, for they wanted to see what wouldn't happen. It was four o'clock in the morning when they returned to the room, "I think we should get SOME sleep, I'm going to bed." Lita said and the others took her example and fell into deep sleeps, Serena was dreaming of what the day had in store and she was relishing every minute of it.  
  
The next day   
  
The girls awoke to people screaming and laughing in the throne room, they stirred from their beds and remembered the night before. They all jumped from the bed and got dressed as quickly as possible and ran in the direction of the throne room. When they got there it was a sight to behold, the prince had just woken up and was standing up when he fell on the ground. He looked down and froze, "WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING A DRESS!! AND WHAT IS WITH THESE HEELS!!!" Darien stood and removed the shoes, throwing them against a wall. He only just noticed the room full of people and froze in horror, they were all looking at him, like this, he stood and started to walk from the room when he noticed a mirror. He looked into the mirror with growing horror, in his hair were bright pink bows, his face was covered in makeup and he was wearing the most hideous jewelry ever created.  
  
He looked in the mirror and saw his tormenter laughing behind some people, he spun on his heal and stalked up to the unsuspecting girl. "What did you do to me?" he asked sounding like he was on the verge of tears. "Nothing that you didn't deserve!" Serena said turning to face him. Then she stalked off in the direction of the gardens, and with a flick of her hair she was gone.  
  
In the garden   
  
Serena sat on her favorite bench, she always went there to think and today was no different. She was so busy contemplating that she hardly felt the wind change; she felt sparrow presence and extended her finger. Sparrow gracefully sat on it and spoke, "did everything go as you wished your highness?" Sparrow said, cocking her head to the side. "Yes sparrow, it went better than we had expected." Serena said giggling. All of a sudden she fell silent, "Is something the wrong your majesty?" Sparrow said, but she too soon felt the disturbance, though they could not tell where it came from they could tell it was close by.  
  
Serena stood and walked to the edge of the garden, she wearily took a step outside the garden walls and was surrounded by dark energy. She gasped and screamed as she felt dark energy pierce her skin, then all went black.  
  
In Darien's room  
  
"Goddess! She did it to me again!" he said as he tried to scrub off the makeup, which no matter how hard he tried didn't seam to want to leave his face. He was to busy trying to scrub it off that he didn't notice the small voice coming from his shoulder. "Prince, prince, you must come quickly!!" the little voice said. Darien turned to see sparrow on his shoulder, "Who are you?" he asked. "I am the princesses friend and she is in danger!" with no more words he leapt from his balcony and ran towards the garden.  
  
Back in the garden   
  
Darien reached the garden only to find a small shred of her dress and a note. The note read:  
  
The princess is mine  
  
And she always will be  
  
From now  
  
until eternity  
  
if you wish to claim her  
  
for your own  
  
you must come and fight  
  
to claim my throne  
  
in the dark tower  
  
is where I will wait  
  
you must come to the tower  
  
to release her fate.  
  
DIAMOND  
  
"Who is Diamond?" Darien asked, "A very, very bad man!" replied sparrow. "We must tell the queen at once!" and with that Darien and sparrow ran to the throne room to tell the queen what had happened.  
  
This is the next chapter in this epic story, but something isn't right about this? I have a strange twist up my sleeve and you'll all love it, plus the queen is in on this one as well which is a shock. You wont be expecting this twist in the story I can tell you right now!  
  
If you want to find out this interesting twist you must REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! Hehehehe this is gunna be fun! 


	8. God Hath No Fury Like A Woman's Scorn

A Clash of Royal Proportions  
  
Chapter 8  
  
God Hath No Fury Like a Woman's Scorn  
  
Darien ran as fast as he could to the queen, the little sprite by his side all the way. When they reached the throne room, he could hear laughter from inside. He ran into the room with a look of pure fear on his features, "your majesty, something terrible has happened!" he said trying to catch his breath. "My goodness Darien, what ever is that matter?" Queen Selenity said rising from her seat. "It's the princess, she's gone. Someone has taken her!" Darien heard gaps from all over the room, yet the queen seamed quite calm about it. "Oh don't worry Darien, she's probably just hiding someone in the palace." She said smiling. "No she is not! I found this in the garden." He handed the queen the message and the smile faded from her face, "Oh my!" she said. As soon as she saw the message she immediately recognized the handwriting, "It's Diamond." She said in a low voice. "How did you know that?" Darien asked in shock.  
  
"Because my dear prince, I know his handwriting." Selenity said looking at the paper in front of her. "We have to do something!" Darien said looking at the queen. "Darien, no we don't." The queen said looking up from the message. Darien looked at the queen in shock, "How could you say that! Your daughter is in danger and you say we won't do a thing!" he all but scream at her. Selenity raised an eyebrow, and thought to herself /hmm... Darien is really starting to care about her/ she sat back down and put her head in her hands. She sighed as she rubbed her temples, "Darien, you don't understand." She said looking up at the prince. "Your damn right I don't understand!" he said, his fists clenched beside him. "Darien, listen to me. The reason I am not going to do anything is because Serena can take care of herself, she will be home by nightfall." Selenity said looking out the window. Darien looked at her in shock, "How can you be so sure!" he said taking a step forward.  
  
Selenity looked at him once more and said, "have you heard of the mighty sailor scouts?" she asked, placing her chin in her palm. "Yes everyone has heard of them, they are legendary. They are the strongest fighters in the universe, especially their leader, sailor moon." He said trying to see where she was heading with this. "That is my point Darien, they are the strongest fighters in the universe." Selenity said. "But what does that have to do with Serena?" Darien asked raising an eyebrow. "Serena IS sailor moon. That is why I know she can take care of herself." Darien felt like he had been hit with a brick, Serena was the legendary heroine sailor moon!!  
  
In the dark tower   
  
Serena awoke with a pounding headache; she looked at her surroundings and gasped. "Where am I?" she asked the shadows around her, "Don't worry, you won't be harmed princess." A voice from the shadows said. Serena felt her heartbeat quicken as fear consumed her. The stranger came into the light and she was shocked to see Diamond standing before her. Serena felt her blood boil, "Diamond, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THING YOU'RE DOING!" She screamed at him. Diamond sweat dropped and backed away slowly. "Whoa! Hang on a minute Serena, your mother asked me to do this." Diamond said, his hands up in surrender. Serena was shocked out of her mind; her mother of all people had her KIDNAPPED! "You're lying Diamond, how could you do this to me! I've known you since, since forever!" Serena said and began to wail. Diamond hated to see his friend upset and went to comfort her. Serena felt arms around her and pushed him away and stood up, "Why! Why did my mother do this!" she asked her captor A.K.A friend. Diamond sighed and told her, "Because your mother wanted to see how much this man really loved you." Serena was in shock, her mother wanted to see how much he loved me? What does that mean!  
  
Diamond closed his eyes to think when he found himself on the ground with a splitting headache. "OW! WHAT THE HELL!" he looked up and saw Serena with a plank of wood in her hands and a very pissed off expression. "WHAT DID YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR!" he yelled rubbing his now very sore head. "You deserved it, couldn't you find some other way of getting me, they way you did really hurt you know!" she said swinging at him again. Diamond knew he deserved this, but he dodged out of the way anyway. He came up behind Serena and grabbed the wood from her hand, "Ok Serena I know it would have hurt, but I had to make it look real. If someone had saw it they would have told Darien that you came willingly." Serena stopped struggling against him as he spoke. "You said you had to make it LOOK real, that didn't mean you had to MAKE it real!" She said breaking out of his grip and sulking in the corner.  
  
Diamond sighed, "Well you can blame your mother for this one Sere, not me." Serena looked up and saw the sorrow in his eyes; it made her sad that her friend thought she was angry with them. She smiled and walked over to Diamond and gave him a hug, "it's ok Diamond, I'm not angry with you. Can we go back to the palace now?" She said putting him at arms length, Diamond smiled back and nodded his head. "Good I have a few things I would like to discuss with my mother!" she said through clenched teeth. Diamond gulped thanking the goddess that he wasn't in Selenity position and they started back to the palace.  
  
Back at the palace   
  
Selenity was sitting on the throne trying to calm down a hysterical prince when the doors flew open. Selenity looked up to see a very, very mad princess, "EVERYONE OUT!" she said pointing to the door. Everyone got up to leave when she stopped two people, "Darien, mother you stay!" they both had never seen her this angry before and complied without hesitation. When the doors were closed, she turned to her mother, fury burning in her eyes. The queen looked at her daughter in fear /oh crap! She knows! / She thought to herself as Serena took slow steps towards her, each step emphasizing a word. "What... did... you...think...you...were...doing? Didn't...you...know...I...would...find...out!" she had reached her mother by the time she was done speaking. There was a long silence when Darien spoke up, "Ah, did I miss something?" he looked over at Diamond, "and who are you?" Diamond took a bow and said, "I am Diamond." Those three words hit Darien hard, and he lunged for Diamond. Serena saw this and pointed to Darien, "You! Stop right now! If you harm one hair on his head so help me you'll regret it!" Darien stopped and looked at Serena in confusion. "But... he kidnapped you, he's evil!" Serena laughed, "Darien, my mother cooking is more evil that he is." She said tilting her head towards Diamond. Darien looked from the queen, to Serena to Diamond, "Would SOMEONE please tell me WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" He yelled. "Gladly." Serena said giving her mother a death glare, daring her to speak.  
  
"Well, Diamond over there is one of my closes friends, we have been friends since I can remember. My mother made a plan with him to kidnap me for one reason and one reason only." Serena said still looking her mother in the eye. "And that would be? Darien asked, "To find out how much you really cared about me. And believe me Darien I had NOTHING to do with this mess." Darien was speechless, the queen had kidnapped her own daughter to find out that he cared about her. She had tricked him, and he had let her, he was to say the lease furious. The queen looked at the two and thought /Oh oh, I'm in for it now; I might have been able to handle one furious teenager, but not two. What have I done! / And with that Selenity got the verbal thrashing of her life, she was mortified at some of the words coming from her own daughters mouth, but she knew she deserved all of them... well most of them anyway.  
  
Diamond was sitting in the corner of the room watching this scene with great amusement. They had finally died down when he came forward and spoke, "I have something I wish to say." He walked forward and stopped in front of Serena. Serena looked at him with worry, "What is it Diamond?" she asked him. "I have been meaning to tell you this for such a long time Sere, over the years we have become great friends, we have formed a bond that nothing can break. But over the years my feelings have begun to change, what I am trying to say Sere is that I love you, and I have for a while now." Serena covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her gasp. With everything that had happened that day, this was too much for her and she slipped into the welcome darkness as she fainted and fell to the ground.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Well here's another chappy for all of my faithful readers out there, thank you all for you wonderful reviews, I didn't think I would get so many... lol well I told you I had a twist. Diamond is one of Serena's life long friends? Who would have seen that one coming O.o. Ah fanfic writing is soooooooo fun . Well till next time readers have fun!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. And don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Sayonara! 


	9. Truths and Feelings Revealed

I'm trying out something that was suggested to me, saving my chapters as a web page. Cause when I usually post, my words and lines get all squished together. So I hope this is better for all of my favorite readers

A Clash Of Royal Proportions

**Chapter 9**

**Truths & Feelings Revealed**

Serena awoke in her own bed, she vaguely remembered the occurrences the day before and shook her head to clear her thoughts. She stood from her bed and walked to the bathroom to wash herself. When she had settled into the warm bubbles, the memories of yesterday came flooding back to her.

Her mother had her kidnapped, Diamond had made it real, _/I'm gunna kill him for that later_/ she thought to herself. Suddenly she shot up in the bath,/_oh my goddess, Diamond… he… he said he loved me!_ / She thought to herself as she quickly exited the tub and got dressed.

She ran to the throne room where her mother and Diamond sat chatting about something, she stayed hidden and got closer to hear what was being said.

"I thought you had feelings for her Diamond." The queen giggled at the blush that crept over his cheeks.

"Ahem… yes well, I know that you planned her to marry this Darien of earth. But don't you think that an alliance of our two kingdoms would be more beneficial?" The queen looked at Diamond with a raised brow.

"Yes Diamond, I see your point, but I will not make her marry someone she does not love."

Diamond nodded to her and asked, "If she falls in love with me, will we unite our kingdoms?"

The queen looked at him with worry, "Yes I suppose we will." And with that Diamond took his leave and left a very concerned and worried queen. Serena had a strange and bad feeling about this so she followed Diamond to see where he went.

She walked a safe distance behind Diamond and watched him go inside one of the garden chambers. The door was left ajar so she peaked in, and what she saw made her have to cover her mouth with her hand to stop her from screaming. There standing but three feet away was Beryl!

"Diamond you fool! I need you to make sure you will marry the princess! If you don't Darien will and I can't let that happen, I need the earth for my plan to succeed!"

Diamond looked at her in disgust, "I can't"

Beryl looked at him in shock, "You can't what?" Beryl sneered.

"I can't marry her, yes I love her, but like a brother loves a sister." Serena could hear the pain in his voice.

"Well, it looks like you don't want your love to live after all!" Serena heard a feminine scream, and saw Diamonds face go white.

"NO! PLEASE STOP! I BEG YOU!" Diamond said as he fell to his feet.

"Well then, do as I say. You WILL get that little brat to marry you or SHE dies! Got it?" Beryl was known for her cruelty, but this was going to far, Serena found herself crying along with Diamond; he was going through so much pain.

She ran as fast as she could back to the palace, but stopped at the door. /_I can't tell anyone, and then Beryl will know that I know and kill Diamonds love. Looks like I am on my own for this one._ / She thought as she opened the door. So much had happened since Darien had come, granted not all was bad but this Beryl character wanted him bad. And by the looks of it will stop at nothing to get him.

Serena was lost in her own little world as she strolled along the hallway, when she ran into something solid. She rebounded off what felt like a brick wall and fell backwards and landed on the floor.

"WHY DON"T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" she yelled rubbing her sore behind, not bothering to look up.

Serena heard a deep-throated chuckle, "Umm… I'm sorry princess, but you were the one who ran into me." Serena froze /_Not now! Oh god not now! Why does this keep happening to me! Why did I have to run into HIM of all people! /_ Serena looked up at him and smiled. She stood from her, in her words 'wonderful spot' on the floor and glared at him.

"Well Mr high and mighty, you could have warned me that I was going to run into you!" Serena's glare turned into a sly grin at a thought, "Or did you want to run into me?"

Darien was speechless, but the bright red tinge to his cheeks gave him away. Serena gasped when she noticed the blush, "I… I was only joking. Did you really want to run into me?" She asked, intrigue etched on her features.

Darien stood there, face going redder by the second with an 'oh my god, she knows, what am I going to do!' look on his face.

"Oh my goddess!" Serena giggled, "You like me!" Darien turned and walked away from the most embarrassing moment of his life (**AN: has that happened to any of you? You like someone and they find out on their own and then they come and ask you if it's true blush it is Soooooo embarrassing!)**.

"Darien where are you going?" Serena asked catching up with him.

"To my room," Darien murmured under his breath.

"Darien, would you just STOP! I want to tell you something!" Serena stopped placing her hands on her hips and waited for him to stop. As soon as she had spoken, he had stopped dead in his tracks.

"Well… follow me! Come into the library, I want you to sit down." Serena walked down the hall to the library with Darien close behind. "Sit!" she said motioning to a chair, Darien complied with her wishes and sat down.

"Well it's two things I need to talk to you about. Firstly… do you know someone called Beryl?" Serena literally felt the tension in the room grow buy one hundred fold and saw Darien tense.

"Oooook I'll take that as a yes. Well, she's using my friend Diamond to get what she wants. She is holding his love captive to make him do her bidding. From what I overheard, she wants Diamond to marry me, so that he can get control over my mothers' kingdom. And Beryl wants to marry you to take control over your fathers' kingdom, that's all I know for now, but I know what ever she is planning it isn't good. What I think she is trying to do is get both kingdom's under her control, but for what reason I don't know." Serena looked over a Darien who was silent through the whole speech.

"We have to do something!" he finally said, the silence was unbearable to Serena and she was glad it was now over with.Serena looked up and saw Darien staring intensely at her, which was beginning to make her uncomfortable.

"What!" she said glaring at him, all Darien did was smirk.

"What about the second thing you needed to talk to me about?" Serena went as white as a ghost and Darien knew it had to be something important.

"Well… I… um… it's…. it's about h…how I f…feel" She stammered, Darien was confused.

"How you feel? About what?" Darien looked at her like he was trying to figure it out. Serena just stood there, anger reaching boiling point.

"ABOUT YOU, YOU IDIOT!" She screamed and quickly covered her mouth as realization hit her.

Darien's heart skipped a beat, "What are you talking about Serena? Do… you have feelings for me?" the furious blush he got in return, answered his question.

Serena looked over at Darien, tears brimming her eyes, "I…I… love you Darien, no matter how much I try not to, I love you." Darien's heart jumped for joy, the woman he loved, loved him in return. He rose from his seat and walked over to Serena, lifting her face up with his finger so he could look into her eyes.

"Well guess what? I love you too." Serena looked at the genuineness and love that was deep in those cobalt blue eyes, and her heart cried out for joy.

"Oh Darien!" she called as she fell into his arms; he smiled and stroked her hair gently.

Serena looked up and spoke, "I hope we will be together forever!" and with that Darien lent down and gave Serena the first on many kisses that they would share together.

OH how fun was that! It's starting to get to the fluff, but there will be more fight scenes as well so don't worry. And what's this! Beryl's in this! Well I thought it wouldn't be the same without good... ahem I mean evil ol' Beryl

Well tells me if you like I know I do! I think this is one of my best chapters, but meh shrugs it was fun to write.

Toodles


	10. A Fight Of A Different Kind

Hey people, sorry I haven't updated in Soooooo long, I just had a lot going on and I haven't had time to write.

**Warning to all…. Fluff below!!!!!**

**A Clash Of Royal Proportions**

**Chapter 10**

**Fights Of A Different Kind**

Serena lay by the lake and watched the earth above her, today seemed so peaceful and calm_. /hmm… I wonder what Darien is doing?/ _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and shot up into a sitting position as she felt cold and wet all over. She looked over and saw Darien standing there holding his side from laughter by the lake. Serena stood and gave Darien an evil smirk before running towards him and plowing him into the lake. When they both came up for air they laughed, "why did you wet me?" Serena asked with a pout.

"You just looked so peaceful, I couldn't resist," Darien replied with a smirk and kissed her nose. Serena blushed at this gesture because she still wasn't used to the fact that she and Darien were together.

Darien laughed as he saw the blush and asked, 'Why Serena, your face is all red, is everything ok?" Darien knew why she was blushing be wanted to hear her say it.

But instead he found himself submerged in water and he could hear laughter above the surface. When he was allowed to resurface Serena was already on the land and was running towards the palace.

"Oh no you don't!" Darien said as he exited the water and started chased after her. Serena looked back only to see a grinning prince gaining on her very quickly, so she called on the help of some of her friends. As Darien ran after her, he found many obstacles in his way, the wind sprites kept on blowing his cape in front of his face, the tree sprites kept on grabbing at his cape and clothes and the ground sprites kept on making him trip over little things.

Darien knew what Serena was doing and called out, "Hey! No fair! You're cheating!" Serena heard him and giggled.

She called back to him, "All is fair in love and war Darien," Darien smirked at what Serena had said, _/all is fair in love and war hey, well in that case I'm going to have a little fun/_ Darien thought to himself with a smirk.

Darien disappeared around a corner and Serena lost sight of him, she thought she was safe because her friends could keep him busy while she got to her room. Little did she know that Darien had reached the balcony outside her window and was scaling the vines beside it. When he reached the balcony, he opened the door and found a good place to hide. Serena ran into the palace ignoring comments like 'why are you all wet?' 'Not again!' and 'Children these days!' as she ran up to her room. But before she could get to her room she came face to face with her court that looked at her in shock.

"Sere, why are you all wet?" Amy asked

"Yeah! And why are you in such a happy mood?' Lita inquired.

Mina gasped, "Could it be that you've fallen in love?" mina said jokingly, but all four girls gasped when they saw Serena's face go the deepest of crimson.

"OH MY GODDESS! YOU HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE!" Mina screeched in excitement.

Rei smacked her across the back of the head and sweat dropped, "Not so loud foghorn!"

Everyone gathered around her like vultures, "ok so what is he like? Who is he? What does he do? Where is he from? Does he have any brothers?" the all asked at once.

Serena stood staring at the mouth open in shock, she shook her head, "I'll tell you all later, but right now I must get changed." And with that she left her court behind, but as she walked she could hear groans of disappointment and sighs of love.

As she entered her room something didn't seem right, she looked at the balcony doors but they were shut. She looked down and saw a small trail of water leading to one of her cupboards, she grinned and grabbed a pillow from her bed and walked quietly up to the door. Darien had heard her come in but there had not been a single sound since, he was just about to open the door when it opened and **WHAM! **He got hit in the face with a pillow.

When he recovered he looked over the pillow at a smirking princess, "How did you know I was in here?" he curiously asked.

Serena giggled, "next time you want to sneak into someone's room, make sure you don't leave a trail to where you're hiding," she said smirking as she pointed to the small trail of water on the ground.

Darien kicked himself mentally for forgetting to clean in up when he had entered, but those thoughts quickly faded as he remembered Serena's words earlier.

Darien smirked and Serena wondered why, "Why are you smirking Darien?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh, no reason, I was just thinking about what you said before… about all is fair in love and war." Darien's smirk grew bigger as the color drained from Serena's face as he snatched away the pillow.

"Y… you wouldn't!" Serena exclaimed as she backed away from the smirking prince slowly.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Darien asked, Serena made a little Eep noise and ran across the room to her bed and claimed a pillow of her own.

"Now it's fair!" Serena said standing in battle stance, pillow ready to attack, a small smile gracing her lips. Darien blinked in surprise, he hadn't expected Serena to grab a pillow of her own and coax him into a pillow fight. Darien grinned as he went in for the first swing, Serena dodged it and hit him in the back of the head with her pillow and jumped on the bed.

"How come you're so good at this?" Darien asked as he too jumped on the bed.

Serena smirked, "Practice, what do you think me and my court do when we're in here having a sleep over? We have pillow fights and we plot pranks to get rid of annoying princes."

Serena giggled at the look on Darien's face, "You mean all of you're court was in on all of those little incidents that happened to me? And so were you?" Darien asked, the smirk and nod from Serena was enough answer and the pillows went flying. There were feathers everywhere when Serena's mother came to check on her, when she came in Darien was on the ground and Serena was about to hit him again with the pillow.

"Oh my! It looks like you two are having fun." The queen said with a grin. They both looked up at the smiling queen and laughed.

"Yes mother we are having fun." Serena said letting Darien get up off the floor, when he had risen he slid his arms around Serena waits and kissed her cheek.

The queen gasped at his gesture and smiled, "So one finally got to you did they Serena?" Selenity asked. The blush and smile from her daughter answered her question, and Selenity's heart jumped for joy.

"Oh we have to start making preparations!" The queen said excitedly.

"Preparations for what?" the both asked.

"Why, for the wedding of course." Selenity said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mother, do not rush this, we aren't, we will marry when the time is right." Serena said to her mother, Darien's arms tightened around her in agreement.

"Very well, I will not push the matter further, I shall leave you two alone now." Selenity said as she walked towards the door.  
"Mother, one more thing, do not tell my court, or anyone else for that matter, let us be the ones to tell them." Serena asked her mother, a nod from her mother told her she would not tell anyone and she left.

Serena sighed and lent back into Darien's arms, "This is nice." She sighed as she closed her eyes. Darien smiled and kissed the top of her head; he wouldn't let anyone steal Serena away from him, not now that he knew she loved him back.

"Darien, I love you." Serena said turning in his arms to look into his eyes.

"I love you too my dear Serena," He said as he lent down and gave her a sweet, yet passionate kiss. Serena melted in his arms and Darien had to tighten her hold on her to stop her from falling. _/So fragile, yet so strong… You really are one in a million Serena/_ he thought to himself as they broke off the kiss. He looked down and saw Serena fighting to keep her eyes open, he lifted her off the ground and carried her over to the bed and laid her down.

He was just about to leave when he heard her speak, "don't leave, lay with me please," Serena asked. Darien walked over and laid on the bed next to Serena who curled up against him, her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating and smiled, Darien laughed, Serena looked up at him and smiled again.

"Why are you smiling?" Darien asked looking into her deep cerulean eyes.

"I'm smiling because you are wonderful, kind, gentle, handsome, compassionate and mine." Serena said with a smile.

"My dearest Serena I have and always will be yours." Darien said as he lent down and kissed her gently.

"I love you Darien," Serena said as a tear fell to her cheek.

Darien lifted up a hand and wiped away the tear gently, "I love you too, now you need rest." Darien continued to gently stroke her cheek until she fell into a deep sleep.

"I knew I loved you even before I met you Serena," Darien whispered to the wind, and with that he too fell into a deep sleep and dreamt about the wonderful life Serena and he would have in the future, together.

Hey people, this is my first attempt at fluff so don't hurt me hides behind a couch and peeks over the edge Ok, well Selenity know about them, and Serena's court has a vague idea. What happens when Diamond finds out? And what happens when Beryl finds out! Whoa! That's gunna be fun .

Sorry again for how long it took me to update, this story is almost finished, it will finish with chapter 15… so 5 more chap's people

MEEP MEEP

Toodles for now!

Love Asuka


	11. The Meaning Behind A Name

A Clash Of Royal Proportions 

**Chapter 11**

**The Meaning Behind A Name **

"Hello mother," Serena said as she walked into the dinning hall for breakfast, Serena seemed so cheery and her court was getting suspicious.

Lita lent over to Mina and asked, "What do you suppose has got her in such a cheery mood today?"

"I don't know, but I want to meet him," Mina giggled as Serena sat at the table.

"What is so funny girls?" Serena asked, oblivious to the fact that she was just being talked about. Mina and Lita almost choked on their food and when as red as Serena had ever seen them go.

"Ah… nothing" Lita said and quickly changed the subject, " So where is this prince of earth, he is supposed to be here by now. We can not eat until they get here." From out of nowhere, they heard a loud rumble and they looked around to find where it had come from. All eyes stopped on the moon princess who was a brighter shade of red than the ever thought possible.

"What, I'm hungry ok!" she said as she sunk back into her seat.

When Selenity and Serena's court was on the brink of insanity from Serena's growling stomach, the long awaited guests arrived.

"Great! Now we can eat!" Serena said grabbling her fork. All just sweat dropped and looked at Serena as she stuffed her face full of food, granted she was royalty, but she was only human.

"What kept you bubbles? I was beginning to worry." Selenity said laughing when a faint blush crept across the kings face.

"How many time have I told you not to call me that bunny!" he chuckled, by this time Serena had stopped eating and was looking at her mother quizzically.

"Mother, what's with the names?" Serena asked wiping the side of her mouth. Selenity laughed at exchanged a glance with the king as if to ask, do you want the honor or shall I. The king gave Selenity a nod to say that she should go ahead and tell the story and so she did.

"It all started when we were eight years old…" the queen said.

Flash back

"Selenity, where are you?" a young boy with raven black hair called, all he received in return was a giggle from behind a bush. The young boy grinned and pounced on the bush, there was a surprised squeak as he landed on Selenity.

"Hey no fair!" Selenity said with a pout trying to get the young boy off, "you didn't even give me a chance Damion!"

"It was fair!" he retorted, "You hid and I found you, it's not my fault that you can't stop giggling long enough to stop me from finding you." Damion said with a grin.

Damion stood up to let Selenity up and began to walk away, "Not so fast mister!" she said as she tackled him to the ground. She was sitting on his stomach triumphantly and grinned, but what he said next would start something neither would soon forget.

"Hey Selenity… did you know that you look like a rabbit, your two front teeth look like rabbit teeth. How do you like the nick name bunny?" he said with a grin. Selenity found her blood boiling, and before she could stop herself her fist had connected with his face. She rose from the ground and stormed off to the palace, leaving a very stunned and confused boy.

Selenity walked through the palace until she came to the kitchen, "He wants to make fun of my teeth, well two can play at that game." She said through a grin. She walked to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of dishwashing liquid and set to work, she used some of her magic so the liquid tasted like apple juice and she went to find Damion.

She walked up behind him and replaced the smirk with a face full of sorrow and regret, "Damion, I'm sorry for what I did before… here take this is a token of my friendship, I really am sorry Damion." She said, but inside she was thinking /_now you'll get what you deserve for calling me a bunny/_ Damion looked at her skeptically for a while, but soon took the cup from her hand a drank his fill. Selenity was trying with all her might not to laugh, and Damion saw this and wanted to know what was so funny, but Selenity insisted it was nothing.

"Come on Selenity tell me! I just have to know now!" Damion begged, little did he know that he had already answered his own question. The prince let out a great big loud hick-up and bubbles flew out of his mouth, as soon as he saw the bubbles fly out of his mouth, his hands flew up to it within the blink of an eye.

"I'll… **(hick)** get you for this… **(hick) **Selenity!" Damion said through the bubbles.

"Ok… what ever you say bubbles." She laughed as she walked away.

End Of Flashback

The room was in hysterics, "And that's not the half of it! Do you know how many tricks I played on your mother Serena?" Damion laughed at he snuck a look at Selenity.

"Oh and don't forget the one's I pulled on you Damion… or should I say bubbles?" She said then burst into pearls of laughter.

"Well I think it's time for me to go and train with my court." Serena said rising from her seat.

"But dear come now, we have guests!" Selenity said, trying to get her daughter to stay.  
"Mother I know we have guests, and if they want the can come and join our training," she shot a grin at her court, "we could always use more test dummies." She said with a laugh.

"Ok then… me and my generals will come and join your training session, maybe that way we can see how good you girls really are." Darien said motioning for his generals to follow.

"Oh you will Darien, you will… and don't think I'm going to go easy on you either!" Serena said as they entered the training grounds. The generals didn't know Serena and her courts little secrets and were in utter shock at what they saw next.

"Mercury Planet Power!!"

"Mars Planet Power!!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!!"

"Venus Planet Power!!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!!"

Where the five girls had stood, now stood the legendary sailor senshi, and the boys were in for a training session they wouldn't soon forget.

########################

I know it's not much, but bear with me please… well, the next chapter will be longer I promise and this story is far from over yet, cause we still have our fight with beryl **(grins)** wont that be fun!

I wrote this chapter to tell you how Selenity and Damion got their nicknames, I think it was cool Well I hope you all like and I hope to hear from you all soon.

Till then Toodles

Love Asuka2004


	12. Who said girls can't fight?

Clash Of Royal Proportions

**Chapter 12**

**Who says girls can't fight?**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Serena asked crouching into a defense position.

"Oh yes my love, and nothing can change my mind." Darien said with a smirk.

"Ok, you asked for it!" Serena said and circled Darien, never once shifting her eyes from his form, looking for any sign or hint of the way he was going to move. They circled each other both with grins as smug as they could be, when Darien moved in. Serena's grin grew wider as she grabbed him by the shoulders and flung him into a wall.

Darien laughed as he stood, "Not bad, not bad at all, but not good enough!" he said and he slipped behind her and twisted her arm up behind her. She let out a cry, not so much in pain but in anger that she had let her guard down, she struggled for a while then stopped all movement and began to laugh. Darien looked at her as if she were crazy, and when she turned her head slightly; his heart skipped a beat, because she had the passion for a good fight burning in her eyes. Serena took advantage of this slight window of opportunity and elbowed him in the stomach and moved away.

"You're underestimating me Darien, that is a bad idea," She said as she jumped into the air, and dealt a hefty blow to Darien's shoulder with her foot. Darien fell to the ground and grinned up at her as he swept her feet from under her, she came crashing down to the ground hard and let out a little oomph as the wind was knocked out of her. Darien grinned, but it was short lived as she leapt back to her feet with Darien soon following.

Serena crouched back into a defense position and grinned, "you're better than I thought you were, this is just starting to get fun." She said with a grin.

"Man she's good!" Malachite said looking at the scene before him in awe.

"Well, she is our leader you know, she has to be able to fight. And some day she'll inherit this entire kingdom and with these skills she can defend it." Jupiter said coming up beside him.

Malachite turned to look at her and smiled, " I have a question for you Lita," he said, as his smile grew wider.

"Yes? What is it?" Lita said curious at what he wanted to ask.

"Will you fight me?" he asked and Lita looked at him as if he had just grown an extra head, and he laughed. "What? Do you find it that hard to believe that someone will challenge you?" Malachite said crossing his arms in defiance.

Lita saw red, "Why you pompous JERK! How dare you say that to me! I never back down from a challenge, you're going to wish you never said that!" and with that Lita lunged for Malachite.

Amy watched the scene between Lita and Malachite and began to giggle, "something funny? Mind letting me in on it?" came a soft voce from behind. Amy jumped and turned around to find Zoicite standing there smirking, when she realized she had been startled she blushed.

Zoicite laughed at her red face and said, "it's ok, I didn't mean to startle you, I find the scene over there quite funny also." He said looking in the direction of Lita and Malachite. Amy took this time to study his face and quickly turned away when he looked back in her direction. He blinked with a blank look on his face then burst out laughing when he realized something.

"You like me don't you?" as he said that Amy's head shot up and his laughter stopped, in fact he was downright scared.

"And so what if I like you! That gives you no right to laugh about it!" she said as she too lunged for one of the generals from earth.

Venus and Mars just looked at each other and blinked, then they looked at the scene before them and laughed. But, their laughter was short lived as both were tackled from behind and thrown to the ground with something on top. They opened their eyes to find Kunzite and Jedite grinning down at them.

"You mind telling us what you're both doing?" Mars said to Jedite.

He shrugged and simply said, " everyone else was having fun and we felt left out so…"

"We decided to join in." finished Kunzite with a grin.

"Fine, but all you had to do was ask." Mars grinned as she slipped out from under Jedite and before he knew what had happened, she was standing on his back holding his hands behind him.

"Hey! No fair!" he said and pouted.

"Don't pout Kunzite, it doesn't suit you." Rei said as she grinned.

Kunzite slipped from under her and pinned her against a wall he laughed and said, "It doesn't suit you either."

Selenity and Damion came walking past the training grounds when they heard yelling, both male and female.

"I wonder what's going on in there?" Selenity curiously asked as they walked to the entranceway. When they came to the doorway they stopped in their tracks, they could not believe what they were seeing. Kunzite had Mina in a headlock, Amy had Zoicite calling for mercy, Rei was yelling at Jedite to put her down, Lita was pinned to the ground by Malachite and Serena and Darien were circling each other, ready to attack. Selenity couldn't restrain herself and she burst out laughing and was joined in chorus by Damion. All movement in the training grounds came to a grinding halt at the laughter, and all eyes turned to the doorway.

Selenity hid her mouth with her hand to try and stop the laughter, "Oh don't mind us, please continue. This is the way me and Serena's father and Damion and Delilah became wedded." Selenity couldn't contain her laughter any longer when she saw the look on all ten of their faces.

They looked from Selenity to Damion, then they turned to look at each other, blushed and broke out into hysterical laughter, "No way!" they all cried in unison.

"We'll see," Selenity said with a smile and walked away.

I am soooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like ages. I've been really busy and I haven't been near a computer. But here is the next chapter _(wipes forehead)_ FINALLY! _(sighs)_. Well there is only 3 more chapters in this story so it will be finished in about a week or so cause I have like 4 other stories to work on…lol.

I hope you like this chapter ….. I hope you had fun reading it.

Toodles

Asuka2004


	13. Destruction & Betrayal

Clash Of Royal Proportions

**Chapter 13**

**Destruction & Betrayal**

Serena sat on her windowsill and watched the earth above her, one of her favorite things to do was just to sit and watch in wonder as the beautiful planet lingered above her. She closed her eyes and sighed with a smile as she though about how wonderful her life was going to be with the one she loved. As she opened her eyes she felt a pair of arms snake their way around her waist.

"Hello my love, did you sleep well?" the voice asked.

Serena smiled and giggled, "Yes my sweet prince, I hope you slept well also." In reply.

Darien bent down and gently kissed Serena's neck and grinned as she giggled. They watched as the sun shone on the lake, glistening like a thousand diamonds shattered, and spread across its surface. The sounds of the creatures of the moon were as soothing to Serena as the song of a bird was to Darien, and he sat and listened to the creatures in wonder.

They sat in each others arms for hours, until someone came rushing to Serena's door; they had no idea the tragedy that was awaiting them outside that room.

"Your majesties come quick! Something terrible has happened." Said the servant girl as she ran towards the throne room.

Serena looked at Darien worried and run after her, her heart racing; thinking to herself _/what could be so wrong that everyone would be this frightened?/_

As they ran into the throne room, they saw Selenity and Damion standing over a table speaking in a very serious manner.

"Selenity, we must get them out now! Before she attacks! If we don't we will loose them both!" Damion said staring at something on paper.

"Yes I know, but how are we going to tell them that they have to leave without telling them about the threat?" Selenity said pulling her hands to her chest.

"What threat?" Serena asked coming through the doorway.

Selenity and Damion spun around to see the very children they were trying to protect standing there, and that they had heard enough to want to know about everything.

"What's going on father?" Darien said taking a step forward.

Damion sighed and handed the piece of paper to Darien, which read:

I have suffered long enough!

And now I will take what is rightfully mine!

You Queen Selenity and you King Damion have taken two things from me that would have been and should have been mine!

The kingdoms of the moon and the earth, and the love of Endymion! You will all pay for the misery that you have caused me, especially your little princess Serenity, and if I can't have the love of Endymion then no one will!

Darien stared at the trembling paper in his hands, the one person who he thought of, was the most insane, evil person he knew; Beryl.

Darien turned to Serena and grabber her by the shoulders; "You have to get out of here now!"

"But I don't want to go, I want to stay here with you my love!" Serena said, silver tears forming in her cerulean eyes.

"You don't understand! If she finds you she'll kill you, now you must go!" He said and he called for his generals.

"Yes your highness, what do you wish?" Jedite asked bowing.

"Take the princess to earth, and guard her with your life!" Darien said.

"I'm sorry my son, but earth has already fallen to this great evil; Beryl has somehow forged an alliance with the negaverse, she was to powerful." Damion said lowering his head in sorrow.

Darien's head was swimming, the love of his life was in danger and his home had fallen in battle, "There must be somewhere she can go to be safe!" Darien screamed at no one in particular.

"Darien! I want to stay and fight!" Serena said sternly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But Serena, you can't I don't want to loose you!" Darien pleaded with her.

"Listen to me my love," she said and touched his cheek, "I couldn't bare the thought of loosing you either, but this is my home. And I know that if you were asked to leave your earth when it was in great peril you would do the same as I have, you would stay and fight to the death!" she said in a soothing tone.

Darien knew she was right and clenched his teeth, "I know, but the thought of loosing you is almost to much to bare." He said as two streams of warm tears fell down his cheeks.

Serena smiled at the man before her, he had grown so much in the little time he was there, and so had she, " nothing will ever tare us apart my love. Our love is one that spreads across the ages, through time and space. We have known and loved each other in past lives, and we will continue to do so in the future. Death is not something that can break our bond; this is something that no one, no matter how hard they try, will ever know what this truly feels like unless they have found their soul mate. Darien will you stand beside me and fight to protect my home?" She said lifting his head to look him in the eye.

"Yes, I will protect what I love!" he said and engulfed Serena in an embrace, one that she would remember always, for it was an embrace filled with all the love they shared.

Selenity stepped forward only to be forced back by an energy blast, they all turned to see the she-devil herself, Beryl.

"Well, isn't it nice to see you all gathered here to welcome me." She grinned as she walked over and sat on Selenity's throne.

"Beryl! You don't deserve to sit in that throne!" Darien spat at Beryl.

She turned to see Serena and Darien in an embrace and her eyes glowed a dark, dangerous red, "so, you two are still together I see." She hissed.

"Yes we are, and nothing you can do will ever change that!" Darien said holding Serena closer.

Beryl sighed, "Very well, I'll just have to destroy everything and everyone." She said laughing, and waved a hand in the air.

Suddenly Darien felt someone pulling him away from Serena and turned to see Kunzite smirking at him.

"KUNZITE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Darien yelled trying frantically to keep hold of Serena.

Beryl laughed loudly and said, "he's doing what his master told him to do." Beryl said grinning like a cat.

"What? What do you mean?" Darien asked trying to break free, suddenly the reality of it all dawned on him and he turned to face his once good friend, "You've changed sides! You work for Beryl!" He accused.

"Very perceptive Darien, actually we all work for her, all four of us." He said with a slimy grin.

Darien looked at his old friend and thought to himself _/how could I have been so blind, and now… we're all going to pay for it!_

yup the same as in the show, but different. The generals betrayed Darien and helped Beryl, but the question is why?

Only 2 more chapters to go **_(does happy dance)_** wohoo!!!! Anyways if you liked this chapter and want to see what happens next chapter you have to REVIEW!!!! **(AN: well… not really, I just like to read what people think of my stories )**

Till next time

Toodles

Asuka2004


	14. Final Hour

Clash Of Royal Proportions

**Chapter 14**

**The Final Hour**

Serena looked at the generals in shock, "Why?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"Why? Because she offered us anything we wanted in return for helping her." Malachite sneered.

"And what is that?" Rei asked shielding Serena and Darien with the other scouts.

"That, my dear would be you four." Jedite said pointing in turn to all four of the girls.

"NO!" Serena screamed and tried to get in front of her friends, "I won't let you take them!" she yelled and she transformed.

"Now, now princess, there's no need for that now is there? If your mother would just give up her throne and give it to me nothing would have to happen. But one thing would, you MUST die!" Beryl hissed at Serena.

Darien held her closer to try and protect her and asked, "Why? Why does she have to die?"

"Because! She has taken something away from me that can never be forgiven! She took away love from me and for that she must pay!" beryl said as she lunged forward the attack.

Beryl was stopped before she could even reach the princess and turned to see Selenity using the millennium crystal against her.

"You dare appose me!" she shrieked, and turned her attack on Selenity.

"MOTHER!" Serena yelled as she broke free of Darien and ran to her mothers' side.

"Serena! No, go back!" Selenity said to her daughter.

"NO!" Serena said facing Beryl, "she has come to MY home to destroy MY loved ones, and I won't stand for it! Beryl if you want a fight, you have one!" she said, anger burning in her eyes. The crescent moon on her forehead was glowing brighter than ever before, and she called on her friends for help, who rushed to her side.

"You think you can defeat me! You have no chance!" Beryl laughed as she watched the scene before her.

The ground beneath them quaked at the tremendous power, Selenity watched in fear as her daughter fought for their survival, but if all else failed she knew what she had to do.

Darien unsheathed his sword and went to attack Beryl, only to come face to face with his four former best friends.

"Come now Darien, let the girls fight it out between themselves, you have us to deal with!" Kunzite said and lunged for Darien.

"I don't want to but if I have to I will destroy you to protect her!" he said as he blocked the attack.

"You may be able to defeat me, but you can't defeat us all!" he said as the others began to attack as well.

Darien blocked blow after blow, twisting and turning as he was bombarded with attacks from his former generals. His skill with a sword proved very useful as he brought down two of them, but as he brought down the third; Malachite's sword landed in his shoulder and he cried out in pain.

"DARIEN!" Serena screamed as she rushed forward to help him. Beryl took advantage of this moment and hit her in the back with a dark energy blast, knocking her to the ground.

"SERENA!" the girls screamed and lunged for Beryl only to be struck back to the ground clutching their newly formed wounds.

"You said they wouldn't get hurt!" Malachite said rushing forward to Mina.

Beryl simply laughed and said, "I lied!" and knocked him out cold.

"Finally! Finally I get what should have been rightfully mine! No one can stop me now!" Beryl yelled and let out an insane laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Not so fast Beryl!" Selenity said from behind her, "You may have defeated us, but you have not won!"

Beryl turned to face the queen, "do you not have eye's Selenity! I have won, you can do nothing to save this kingdom or your precious daughter!" she said and she let out yet another insane laugh and was engulfed by dark energy.

"That's what you think!" Selenity said and she closed her eyes.

Selenity began to glow and the crystal formed in her hands, "Beryl, I am going to send you somewhere you cannot hurt anyone again! You have cause to much damage to be left free, so now you will be trapped in a place of no return!" she said and the crystal began to glow with fierce intensity.

"What! NO! What are you doing!" Beryl screamed as she shielded her eyes from the light, "NO! I'm so close! You can't do this to me!" she shrieked as the light of the crystal engulfed her and her followers.

Selenity collapsed to the ground from the exertion the crystal caused, and turned to face her daughter.

"It's over now my child, there's only thing left for me to do," she said as she closed her eyes once more and focused her energy on Serena and the others.

She invoked the power of the crystal once more and whispered to the wind, "please, take my daughter to the future where she will be safe from harm, let her live a normal life; but if she ever needs it she shall have the power to transform into the champion of justice. I love you Serena…" she said and a small tear fell from her cheek as she watched her daughter and the others being sent to the future.

"It is done, they are safe," she said and broke down crying, she felt a hand on her arm and turned to find Damion looking at her with thankful eyes.

"Thank you Selenity, now I know they will live a safe and happy life, and we have nothing to worry about, true love always works out in the end, they will find each other once more in the future," he whispered to her, for most of his life's energy had diminished.

"I know, and thank you for all you did Damion; good bye," she whispered with her last breath

As they both drew their last breath, it was the symbol of the end of an era, but the beginning of a new hope.

Man that was a sad chapter -,,- , I know it was short, but I just had to write this down, the next chapter is going to be my last for this story, so I hope you all liked my story.

Till next time TOODLES!

Asuka2004


	15. Rebirth

Clash Of Royal Proportions

**Chapter 15**

**Rebirth**

"Serena! Wake up, it's time for school!" someone screamed into her ear, she spun out of bed to look straight at her little brother Sammy.

"Sammy! I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you!" she screamed and ran after him and down the hall.

"Now kids, you both don't have time for this, this morning do you?" Their mother asked.

Serena and Sammy shook their heads no in unison and ran to get ready for school, Serena came screaming down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door before her mother could even say 'have a nice day'.

"At least that little brat is good for something, I'm not going to be as late as usually today," she said running at top speed around a corner.

She had spoken too soon, because no sooner had she turned the corner that she had found herself on the ground.

"OW!" she wined, rubbing her backside.

"Watch where you're going next time!" said a deep voice, and she looked up into a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

Serena was mesmerized by his eyes and didn't reply, "what? Did you hit your head as well meatball head?" he said with a laugh.

Serena was no longer mesmerized; she was down right angry, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" she screeched standing up, only to fall back down clutching her ankle.

"Oh great! Just what I need! Now I'm definitely going to be late!" she said burying her head in her hands.

The man bent down and smiled at her, "hey, it's ok I'll carry you to where you want to go if you want me to." He offered.

"Really?" she said looking up at him, thankfulness ever present in her eyes.

Now it was his turn to be mesmerized and he nodded in reply, he picked her up and began to walk in the direction she had been running.

"By the way, my name is Darien." He said and Serena had a nagging feeling in the back of her head that she had heard that name somewhere before, come to think of it she had the feeling that she had MET this man before.

"Nice to meet you Darien, my name is Serena," she said clutching at his neck tighter as her ankle was hit with a blast of pain.

Darien had the feeling that he had done this before, that he was somehow connected to this girl in his arms; he had only just met her, but he felt as if he had known her all his life.

"Which way?" he asked as they came to an intersection and Serena pointed towards the street on the left.

"I know this may sound strange, but have I met you somewhere before?" Serena asked looking up at him.

Darien's heart skipped a beat and he looked down at her, "No I don't think we have, I think I would remember someone as clumsy as you," he said with a small laugh.

Once again Serena saw red, she began to kick and scream in his arms, "I AM NOT CLUMSY! OK MABYE A LITTLE, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO POINT IT OUT TO ME!" she yelled and hit him in the face by accident.

"Hey! Watch where those things are flying!" he chuckled, as he watched her childish tantrum.

"I'll do what I want! You can't tell me what to do!" she said poking her tongue out at him and crossing her arms in defiance.

"Man, I though you would be over the whole childish tantrums at your age, by the way how old are you, 12?" he said stirring her up once more.

"I am NOT 12! I'm 15 thank you very much! Now turn down there!" Serena said pointing to the street, which her school was in.

"Sorry," he said, his words dripping with sarcasm, " is it my fault that your attitude give off the vibe that you 12?"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted," she apologized, "it's just that I've been having a really bad day."

"Oh, I understand now; is this it?" he asked pointing to a building they stopped in front of.

Serena nodded and they walked into the school grounds, Serena was surprised that the bell hadn't rung yet and everywhere she looked, she was getting shocked and envious stares. She heard numerous whispers containing the words, 'is that her new boyfriend' and 'man, how did she bag a hunky guy like that' and she couldn't help but blush. She knew that Darien had heard them as well because he was slightly blushing as well, but his male ego wouldn't let this opportunity to show off pass him by and he had his head held hi and a huge smile was firmly planted on his features.

"Show off!" Serena said shooting him daggers, Darien just smiled down at her and the daggers melted away.

The next thing she heard made her heart jump and she felt his do the same, 'awwww how cute, it's nice to see couples in love'.

Darien's blush turned into a full blown assault of red and Serena followed suit, they walked down the corridor until they came to the nurses office and walked inside.

"Oh my, your not late today I see, well that IS a surprise," the nurse said with her back facing them.

"I know Mrs. Watson, I had a bit of trouble this morning on the way to school," she said as she looked up at Darien.

And that was the precise moment Mrs. Watson chose to turn around, she turned to find Serena in the arms of a complete stranger staring daggers right into his skull.

"Oh my!" she said and giggled, "so you two are what the whole school has been buzzing about," she said directing Darien over to place her on a bed.

"THE WHOLE SCHOOL! But we only JUST got her not even 10 minutes ago!!" Serena said almost in hysterics.

Mrs. Watson laughed and bandaged her wound, "well I'll get your class mates to bring your work from class in here, would you like to stay with her young man?" she asked turning to face Darien.

Serena's face drained of all blood, and Darien looked over saw this and simply said, "I'd like that a lot thanks,"

"Good, I'll go get your work Serena, I won't be long," Mrs. Watson said and disappeared out the door.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" she screamed at him.

"I'm staying here, what does it look like?" he asked taking a seat next to the bed she was in.

Serena couldn't hold back her anger and her hand flew out to hit him in the face, he stopped her hand inches before it contacted and looked at her seriously. Serena's heart began to race, what had she been thinking; this guy had just carried her all they way to her school and now he's going to stay with her all day.

"I… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she said turning her head away, but she didn't dare move her hand, his was so soft and it felt so right.

"No," Darien said and pulled her face towards his with his free hand, "I'm the one who should be saying sorry, I was being a jerk, I just couldn't help myself."

Serena saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes and did something neither of them expected, she lent forward and kissed him gently on his lips. When she pulled back, she saw not surprise, but relief and was confused at why he would be relieved.

"Why do you look so confused?" Darien asked smiling.  
"Well… for starters you look relieved, not surprised!" She replied.

"I had a feeling that would happen so that's why I wasn't surprised," he said pimply and shrugged.

"So what? You think that just because I'm a female that I'd fawn all over you like some cat!" Serena yelled at him.

"No, that's not it at all, what I MENT was that if you hadn't kissed me I was going to kiss you." He said, "I'm not usually like this but I have a strange feeling that I've met you somewhere before."

Serena nodded in agreement and they kissed once more, as they were locked in the embrace a strange cat jumped on Serena lap. She looked up at Serena and said, " Serena! You have to come with me now! The negaverse is attacking."

Serena looked at the cat as if it had two heads and screamed, " don't be such a baby Serena! Now take this and say 'Moon Prism Power!'"

Serena did as she was told and she was transformed into the champion of justice, sailor moon. Serena looked at her outfit and couldn't help by wonder why this felt so right, as if she was born to do this.

She jumped out of the window and Luna watched as she ran off to fight along side Darien against the Negaverse and whispered, " the prince and princess have now been reborn, may the goddess smile down on them and keep them safe." And with that she ran off to give Serena all the help she could in this new stage of her life, their fight for survival.

**_(sighs)_** my story is finally finished, this is different from they way they got together in the show, but that's what a Fanfic is all about, to twist the characters to what you would like them to be, they to say or them to do. Everyone keeps telling me that in some of my other stories that the characters are way OOC, but isn't that the whole point of fanfics, for us to use our imagination to create something original, if we all went with the main actions and speech of the characters most of them would be the same. So to all the people who have ever been told your Fanfic has a character way OOC, don't worry about it, that is the whole point of writing to show people that you can create something from a character and make it your own.

So till next time people, thanx for reading TOODLES!

Asuka2004


End file.
